Conventionally, as a coin handling machine, there is a coin depositing and dispensing machine which cyclically uses deposit coins as dispense coins.
This coin depositing and dispensing machine has a transport path which transports the coins, and a feeding section and denomination-specific storing units connected to this transport path. At the time of depositing, the coins input from an inlet are received in the feeding section, the coins are fed out one by one from the feeding section to the transport path, and the coins are recognized in a recognition unit while being transported in the transport path and stored in the denomination-specific storing units in accordance with a result of recognition. At the time of dispensing, the coins are fed out one by one from the denomination-specific storing units to the transport path in accordance with a dispensing denomination, and the coins are transported in the transport path and dispensed to an outlet.
In the transport path, a transport belt is provided so as to move along this transport path, and projections are provided in this transport belt at predetermined intervals, so that the coins fed out one by one from the feeding section and the denomination-specific storing units are received between the projections, and the coins are transported while being pushed by the projections on the rear side in the transporting direction.
It is known that a coin feeding machine which uses an inclined rotary disk is used as the feeding section, the denomination-specific storing units, and the like. This coin feeding machine has a rotary disk which is rotated at an inclined posture in which the surface faces obliquely upward, and a cover which forms a storing unit which stores coins between the cover and the surface of this rotary disk, in which the coins in the storing unit are brought up one by one from a lower region of the rotary disk to an upper region upon rotation of the rotary disk, and fed out to a transport path (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
The transport path and the like of the coin depositing and dispensing machine are optimally designed assuming that outer diameters of the coins are within a predetermined handling target range.
However, the coin feeding machine which uses the inclined rotary disk has a structure so that corresponding coins having various diameters can be fed out. Thus, even coins whose outer diameters are out of the handling target range are sometimes fed out to the transport path. For example, in a case where coins of Japanese yen are a handling target, the handling target range of the outer diameters is from 20 mm of a 1 yen coin to 26.5 mm of a 500 yen coin, and the coins whose outer diameters are within the handling target range can be fed out to the transport path. However, the coins whose outer diameters are out of the handling target range such as 16.25 mm of 1 Euro cent and 32 mm of 5 Swiss francs are sometimes also fed out to the transport path.
In such a way, when the coins whose outer diameters are out of the handling target range are fed out from the coin feeding machine to the transport path, the coins whose outer diameters exceed the assumed range cannot normally be transported in the transport path, so that a transport abnormality or the like is generated, and the coin handling machine is sometimes stopped by an error.